1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an interference measurement method of a terminal for facilitating downlink transmission in a mobile communication system composed of a plurality of base stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mobile communication system has evolved into a high-speed, high-quality wireless packet data communication system providing data and multimedia services beyond simply voice-oriented services. Recently, various mobile communication standards, such as High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA), High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) defined in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), High Rate Packet Data (HRPD) defined in 3rd Generation Partnership Project-2 (3GPP2), and 802.16 defined in IEEE, have been developed to support the newer services. Particularly, LTE is a most promising technology that is capable of facilitating the high speed packet data transmission and maximizing the throughput of the radio communication system with various radio access technologies. LTE-A is the evolved version of LTE, and seeks to improve data transmission capability.
Typically, LTE devices denote 3GPP releases 8 and 9 evolved Node B (eNB) and User Equipment (UE), and LTE-A devices denote 3GPP release 10 eNB and UE. The 3GPP standard organization is working on the next release of the standard to secure improved performance of the LTE-A standard.
A cellular radio communication system is implemented with a plurality of cells deployed within a limited area. Each cell is centered around a base station facility responsible for mobile communication of the UEs within the cell area. The base station facility includes antennas for transmitting radio signals and a signal processing part to provide the UEs with mobile communication service within the cell. Such an antenna system in which the antennas are located at the center of the cell is referred to as Centralized Antenna System (CAS), and the conventional mobile communication systems are implemented in the form of CAS. Distributed Antenna System (DAS) is the antenna system opposite to CAS in that the antennas are distributed evenly within the cell service area to improve the mobile communication service.
However, the conventional art lacks a method of measuring interference between the eNB and UE efficiently in the DAS-based mobile communication system.